ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 168 (25th September 1986)
Plot Pauline wakes Michelle on her wedding day. Lofty returns to his flat, hungover. Sharon says vows in the mirror, pretending it is her who is getting married. She is excited to be the bridesmaid. Den is in a mood. Angie tries to get him out of it but is unsuccessful; he says he hates weddings. Michelle asks Pauline how she felt on her wedding day. Pauline tells her she was also nervous, and tells her the story of how her and Arthur came to marry. Simon arrives at Lofty's flat and gets him dressed up for the big day. Michelle asks Pauline if she loved Arthur when she married him. Simon is excited for Lofty to get married, but he is nervous. Arthur and Lou set the community centre up for the wedding reception. Arthur apologises to Lou for not attending Albert's commemoration. Ethel reads Lofty's fortunes and says she sees someone making the right decision. Michelle tells Lou that she is feeling numb about the wedding, but Lou says it is normal, as she felt the same on her wedding day. The family go to the church while Michelle gets her wedding dress on. Den visits Michelle. Michelle tells Den that she loves him and that Vicki will always be his child. Michelle tells Den they should let each other go, and she will only see him as a father figure from now on; he gives her a necklace he bought for her and asks if she will go through with the wedding. Den leaves and Michelle cries. Lofty's aunt, Irene, attends the wedding and Lofty is delighted. She gives him some more money. Lou disagrees with Lofty and Michelle not saying traditional vows, but Reverend Hodges tells her that younger couples are traditionally writing their own vows now. Michelle arrives at the wedding with Arthur and she and Sharon get the giggles when Arthur claims he has lost the wedding rings, forgetting that it is the best man who has them. Reverend Hodges then asks Michelle if she is ready to marry. Michelle smiles and nods as the music plays. Her smile then fades as the reality hits that she is about to marry Lofty. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Irene Holloway - Katherine Parr (Credited as "Auntie Irene") *The Rev. Hodges - Vincent Pickering Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *1C Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Walford Community Centre *Unknown church Notes *Naima Jeffery (Shreela Ghosh), Mehmet Osman (Haluk Bilginer) and Mary Smith (Linda Davidson) are credited but don't appear. *The church scenes were recorded on-location at the chapel on the grounds of Shenley Hospital in Hertfordshire. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'And do you... take this man, to be your lawful wedded... husband...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes